wikialityfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Dauno
Great Site I just wanted to give you MAD PROPZ for getting this site up! I will do my best to contribute to the site, and will definitely link you to my Colbert-centric site! - Nofactzone 13:20, 2 August 2006 (PDT) Hey, I love the concept. But I think you should expand this beyond the Stephen Colbert show and actually try to redefine truth by posting false/satirical articles that are presented as truth and see how many people actually believe them. Anyone is welcome to post their Stephenesque entries and indeed already are. People may post whatever they like as long as it doesn't break any law or is completely offensive to everyone... ie tubgirl/goatse type things. I am trusting the loyal viewers of the Colbert Report to help moderate the site and stop the vandalism I had a bit earlier. I am trusting the great viewers of this wonderful show to help police themselves as well as contribute to the site as much as possible within given acceptable parameters. Main page protection Dauno, can you please unprotect the main page for me? I have some edits I need to make there. Alternatively, could you please assign me sysop and bureaucrat flags? See . Thanks in advance! PrincessIrulan 00:12, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Don't unprotect the main page to the masses (vandalism chance?). Just give sysop to Irulan. --MSTK 00:25, 3 August 2006 (PDT) It's a bit too early for me to do that. I'm going to be in Miami on vacation till Monday. If you want something changed, post it here, and I'll do it. In the interim, build up your articles and do some general modding on random vandalism or anything else you deem bad and we'll see where we stand next week. Petition to be sysop/bureaucrat 1. ...Could you please assign me sysop and bureaucrat flags? See . Thanks in advance! PrincessIrulan 00:12, 3 August 2006 (PDT) (Copied from above Fuzzy 11:10CST, 03 Aug 06) 2. I would also like to petition for sysop/bureaucrat rights. I have been trying to revert vandalism by Elephant and Grue. Since I cannot ban them, they continue to vandalise twice as fast as I can fix it. I am going to stop for now. Maybe if I ignore them, they will go away. --Back to work... -Fuzzy 13:16CST, 03 Aug 06 3. Same as those two. I've reverted most of what Elephant did, with the help of Assman. I think that Assman should also be given privs for helping out during this whole event. --Paranoia 19:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :One doesn't need special privileges to revert "vandalism". If the "vandals" want to have some fun, let them have their fun. If you stop reverting them immediately, they will quickly run out of steam. Once that has happened, it's easy for all of us to repair things. And who knows, there may even be a good contribution lurking among those "vandal" edits. Anyone can edit here -- that includes those who you might call "vandals" (though I won't use that term, to me you're all Heroes). Dauno 19:52, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::It's funny, cause you're not Dauno. Asshole. --Paranoia 19:54, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::Your personal attacks bother me as little as that "vandalism" you speak of. In the long run, none of this matters. I refuse to get hung up about unimportant details like this. Let's have some fun together, that's what I say. Dauno 19:57, 3 August 2006 (PDT) With my customer service skilz I would make an excellent SysCop! Can I have a gun? doggies 23:31, 6 August 2006 (PDT) Truthiness Barnstar Award ← The Truthiness Barnstar For fighting for truth regardless of the facts.' Petition to be sysop/bureaucrat Dear Sir, I have been faithfully addressing vandalism as you requested, especially from FuzzyButt, keep your eye on that one! Anyway, I'm very eager for the sysop/bureaucrat powers to help in my endeavor. Please let me know if there is anyway I can improve, thanks PrincessIrulan 13:46, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::Thanks for the request, but I'm afraid I'll have to turn it down. Let me explain: There is no such thing as "vandalism". That just a term used by the liberal elite to keep the people, the Real Heros, out of the media. I say: let their voices be heard! I'm sick and tired of the liberal elite telling us what is and isn't "true" and accusing anyone who disagrees of "vandalism". Facts never trump our gut instincts, which we all have access to equally. If someone disagrees with my views, and if their gut is in the right place, I say more power to them. What we don't need is self-styled "vandal" fighters who go around like the Thought Gestapo telling people what they can and cannot read about. So you see, I have to decline your very kind offer. And may I add: I think Stephen would agree with me on this one. Dauno 14:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::''Facts never trump our gut instincts, which we all have access to equally, spot on! You'll find my instincts superb, out-shown only by my plucky demeanor and unique wit; therefore, I humbly request that you re-consider giving me sysop/bureaucrat powers. Also, can you please tell me the password for your server's ftp. I have some truly wonderful ideas to implement. Kindest regards, PrincessIrulan :PS. please download Cite and place in your extensions folder. Then update your LocalSettings.php. Thanks. PrincessIrulan 14:27, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::Thanks, I'll look into it. Dauno 14:37, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::Actually, if I may intergect, I'd prefer to see us avoid adding cites to pages. The very essence of wikiality and truthiness is about feeling the truth, not proving it. Adding cites seems like too much thinking from the head, and not from the gut. I think leaving them out should be part of our mission at Wikiality. ComebackShane 11:37, 5 August 2006 (PDT) Hello, would it be at all possible for me to get the sysop/bureaucrat powers? I have no intention of trying to fight 'vandalism', i wish to help organize the site so that more people can find and understand truthiness much faster and easier.Sultangris 10:34, 4 August 2006 (PDT) If you ever find yourself in need of one more Sysop, I'd like for you to consider me.--TheSchwantz 17:20, 10 August 2006 (PDT) Site principles You're going to need to lay down the principles of the site if you want this to be anything more than a really bad copy of Uncyclopedia. For now it seems like a nonsensical collection of attack pages. If this is to be a wiki dedicated to The Truthiness, some guidelines need to be established. Otherwise it will devolve into stupidity and chaos. Liberty 16:14, 3 August 2006 (PDT) I agree Block this account - you really need to block people. I vandalised this site. It, just like wikipedia, needs to protect itself. It needs order and some defined controls. It needs an elite to keep control. A wiki-fan site devoted to someone who advocated vandalising a wiki (wikipedia) cannot really complain when it is vandalised. There's the irony. If you really are post-modern, then my edits and page moves won't bother you. If so, let me know, and I may come back for more fun. If not, don't worry, I'm gone. For good. I'll do no more harm. I will not come back unless you indicate that my edits were acceptable. --Elephant 19:30, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :Your edits are not just acceptable, they are a valuable addition to this project. I strongly believe that truthiness will win in the end, and that every contribution is a step forward. Not having any sysops will be an advantage: as you have just demonstrated, people who come here to vandalize will run out of steam after a short while if there's nobody to whack them for every small transgression, real or perceived. In the long run, only those who want this site to prosper will hang on. Either that, or I'll give it a few more days and pull the plug. Dauno 19:45, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::I love you. --Elephant 19:46, 3 August 2006 (PDT) :::Right back at you, my friend. Dauno 19:54, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Only because unlike most post-modernists, you have the courage to test your convictions. In my case you are right. Disruption without resistance is boring - so I'm off. Some of my article creations earlier were quite humerous - you might like to keep a few. My password is 'Grey' if anyone wants it. --Elephant 20:07, 3 August 2006 (PDT) ) :::::Actually, what will happen if you don't have admins is that all of us who know anything about writing satire or handling Wiki code will leave the project out of frustration, and you'll have nothing whatsoever worthwile left behind. If you want to accomplish nothing with this, you'll meet your ends by not setting down guidelines and establishing admins. Liberty 22:37, 6 August 2006 (PDT) Liberty, jesus fucking christ how dumb can you be? if you knew anything about humor or satire you wouldnt constantly fuck with my articles.Sultangris 22:41, 6 August 2006 (PDT) :Yes, Sultangris, if only I could be as witty as you are. You're a born satirist. Bravo. And the way you've put dozens of articles into meaningless categories and wittily put your own name into page after page? Brilliant! I also enjoy that you call them your articles, as though you own them. This is a wiki. The entire point of having a Wiki is to be able to work collaboratively. Liberty 00:31, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Your the one that forced to such extreme measures, i was going along fine, minding my own bussiness when you started to fuck with me and its very uncool.Sultangris 00:33, 7 August 2006 (PDT) "Disruption without resistance" , guess you're right on that one, might as well vandalize ms Notepad.exe all day long lol ZigZag 21:18, 3 August 2006 (PDT) Nomination of vandals for banning *Sultangris - screwed with Elephants, On notice and Dead to me -JesseLangham You idiot, he doesnt beleive in vandalismSultangris 22:39, 6 August 2006 (PDT) ::Which is why he's banned people, yes? --Paranoia 17:45, 7 August 2006 (PDT) How this site can succeed Look, I can understand if you want to try to keep the flow of information free, and I can respect those motives, but if you want this site to be anything other than a series of redirects, spams, and nonsensical quotes from users who just seem to want to trash the site, then you're going to need to either 1) spend 24 hours a day monitoring the site yourself, banning people, and reverting pages. Or 2) Give those of us that have spent the last SEVERAL days trying to keep the site afloat, and even improve it. People Like Paranoia, Liberty and Jesselangham have been making a valiant effort. This site can be a very poignant satire of Wikipedia, as well as a tribute to Stephen Colbert and the writers of the Colbert Report, but as it stands, it's simply chaos. I had really hoped to see this thing through, but without some manner of control over the situation, those who want to destroy or simply annoy are going to outnumber us for some time. Besides, wouldn't it be wonderfully ironic if a small core group of admins/sysops were the ones deciding what 'truthiness' was? I can think of no better satire for Wikipedia than to force our brand of truthiness onto this site, just as they do theirs. Except ours is funny. I hope you'll consider this, because I really think we can create something truly unique, and truly entertaining here. Plus I'd love to hear one of our articles read on The Report. Thank you. ComebackShane 15:42, 7 August 2006 (PDT) :Yes, it's getting to be a pain when random a-holes move pages around, and we have to reset them, a little bit of user control would be nice. -JesseLangham :I agree wholeheartedly. --Paranoia 17:46, 7 August 2006 (PDT) Seriously This site needs a couple sysops. It's been hellish fight ruthless vandals all day. This is a great site, but we need some way to mantain it. Atleast make User:Liberty and User:Paranoia sysops since they are very great editors. --TheSchwantz 20:58, 8 August 2006 (PDT) I'll be adding some ops in the next day or 2. I'll be looking through contributions, requests, etc to see who has done what and who deserves special privs. I don't take special privs lightly. :Please do it fast. I don't think we can stand much more of this. --Paranoia 21:33, 8 August 2006 (PDT) Okay. Can we consider this a request? :P --TheSchwantz 21:41, 8 August 2006 (PDT) :Got the message -- awesome. Thanks for the trust. I'll keep this place looking good. Liberty 21:45, 8 August 2006 (PDT) :Glad to hear it. Though I would suggest limiting article moving to sysops only; that would eliminate a great deal of the vandal attacks; when no admins are on we'd just need to deal with reverting vandalized articles, which is significantly easier. ComebackShane 21:51, 8 August 2006 (PDT) ::I think that we should be able to move stuff, but only people who've been here for a while. Stuff occurs that you need to move. I guess you could make a template or something. --Paranoia 21:54, 8 August 2006 (PDT) :::Well, if it's ok with you I'm going to start slow, give myself the sysop flag, and delete a few of the redirects-to-redirects-to-redirects-to-redirects that have shown up -- some light cleaning for now. Liberty 22:08, 8 August 2006 (PDT) I really think nominating sysops is an exceptionally bad idea. Most of the people nagging you to create admins were just people that wanted to be admins themselves. Not only that but a few of them (Liberty, Paranoia, et al) really don't seem to grasp the concept of this Wiki at all. - 81.179.69.230 00:29, 9 August 2006 (PDT) I agree with 81.179.69.230 here, there shouldnt be admins and if there are it shouldnt be User:Jesselangham, ComebackShane, Liberty,Paranoia. --Sultangris 11:13, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :I can't see behind the scenes, but I'd say User:Jesselangham, ComebackShane, Liberty, and Paranoia all are safe bets for admins. As mentioned elsewhere, I also think moving needs restriction to admins. As long as users are allowed to do it, cleaning up after the multi-redirect vandalism will be needed.--Pro-Lick 08:08, 9 August 2006 (PDT) ::After this move, I rescind my safe bet on Paranoia.--Pro-Lick 09:13, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :::The article was originally on Weapons of Mass destruction. It was moved by vandals, I reverted it, and deleted the redirect. What's so bad about that? --Paranoia 09:22, 9 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Never mind. Sorry. I rescind my rescinsion. My watchlist was showing it as if you had moved WMD to Iraqi Sand. User:Willy_on_Elephants was the one to blame.--Pro-Lick 09:41, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :::::lol Okay. I was wondering if that was the case. No harm done, hero. You were just looking out for the cause. --Paranoia 09:55, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Thanks for the vote of confidence; I hope to do truthiness and wikiality proud. ComebackShane 11:30, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :Thanks for the position and trust placed in me. I'll do my office justice. So far, I've just cleared up some of Sultangris' mischief, and put a block on him for 1 week. --Paranoia 12:02, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Request Could you please update the LocalSettings.php file as per this article so that we can block IP ranges? --Paranoia 12:26, 9 August 2006 (PDT) :You know, its ppl like you who make this a dumb site. Just give it up man, you cant block me.-Sultangris- 166.111.249.39 12:37, 9 August 2006 (PDT) Congratulations Wonderful. Since making some teenagers that lack senses of humour into administrators, this place is almost certainly going to turn into the elitist cabal bullshit that Colbert was criticising in his satire of Wikipedia. Blocking people? Restricting anonymous IPs from editiing? Only allowing sysops to move pages? Eugh. - 81.179.69.230 06:20, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :Grab a hanky. Sounds like liberal crying to me. We must be vigilant in our war on the "free" press.--Pro-Lick 07:24, 10 August 2006 (PDT) ::Don't forget! The price of vigilance is freedom! Your freedom, Sultangris! doggies 08:14, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :::Uh... I'm not Sultangris, I've been editing this place since day one without registering, using this same IP. And it's not really whining considering I did say that this place - like Wikipedia - was most likely doomed to failure (and a failure is what this place is now becoming). Try to keep up. - 81.179.69.230 09:28, 10 August 2006 (PDT) ::::Uh...that was a joke...I had no problem with the Sultan, though I would certainly agree tht his "wikiality" was perhaps a little too uniquely his own. Anyway, sorry if I offended you, I've joked with Sultan like that before, and expected him to understand. But don't blame me -- you're the one who apparently thinks blasting your IP all over the place is somehow more 'private' than selecting a phoney name.... doggies 09:58, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :::::So far, the only "people" we've blocked is one person (the actual owner of the site has blocked more). The pages are still open for anonymous/IP editing, and moving pages has not been restricted. The things you're complaining about have not happened, to put it simply. --Paranoia 10:50, 10 August 2006 (PDT) ::::::Yes, but we're on the fast track there since you guys got sysoped. No sooner are you made admins and you're immediately discussing these changes, and are dishing out the bannings already (and mainly just because you'd been in dispute with Sultangris previously rather than for any legitimate reason). You guys didn't understand Colbert's satire in the first place, and simply wanted to turn this into an Uncyclopedia with Colbert Report overtones. Not to mention that no-matter what the Internet community is, it's almost always the case that those that aspire to become admins and moderators are the worst people for the job. - 81.179.69.230 11:06, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :::::::But I aspired and got rejected....that must mean I'm even worse...! Anyway, As soon as the site opened, Sultan created a bunch of topics including some things that a lot of people care about, and categorized them all as "not to be fucked with." Surely you noticed that. That's a nice way to passively harass and alienate ANY person who enters the space. No matter what your principals may be, a web site is about giving people a good user experience, you don't do that by blasting DON'T STEP ON THE GRASS signs everywhere. doggies 11:19, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :::::::So far, we've blocked one, one user, Sultangris. Originally it was a one-week suspension to get him to clean up his act after creating self-aggrandizing page after self-aggrandizing page, all of which had absolutely no relation to anything remotely close to the purpose of this site; and while the exact nature of this site is still under some discussion, what Sultangris was doing was clearly not part of it, not to mention several redirect trains. As far as the admins go, you're welcome to check the logs, and tell me where I asked ever to be an admin or sysop. Never happened. And the ones that did, asked only because they wanted some means to curb the rampant vandalism, page moving, and other forms of douchebaggary. So far I think my companions are doing a fantastic job. If not a "If Stephen Colbert ran Wikipedia", what kind of site would you prefer? ComebackShane 11:27, 10 August 2006 (PDT) As ive sid before, yes a "Dont fuck with this" category doesnt belong on a wiki, but i did not cast the first stone, i personally blame liberty for me being banned, and i would like to see some of these "self-aggrandzing" pages i supposedly created...oh and i agree with 81.179.69.230, who is a totally diffrent person then me, i am not he...exactly--Sultangris 172.132.24.195 11:21, 12 August 2006 (PDT) Project Salvage As certain articles presently at Wikipedia have too much truthiness for those fellows to stand, I've been selecting certain AfD-nominated items with doom written all over them, and bringing them over here, with a Salvage tag: Obviously, this is very different from bringing over their accepted articles, and usually funnier too. I've unleashed two of these already (though the AfD is not quite finished on either): Bellypunching and Windows vs Linux. The others are tucked into my namespace, awaiting release when the AfD's conclude. Question: does this seem to pose a problem for anyone else? Please feel free to wander around in my name-space to get a preview, if you like. Suggestion One of the big bugaboos at wikipedia is "autobiography" and "advertising" ... the Afd crowd loves to call it Vanispamvertisecruft (or something like that) suggestion is, can we send invites to selected bands at MySpace to come and write their own bios and plug their mySpace and other "web 2"-type garbage (pronounced french-style: gar-bahj)? :I don't really think the intent here is to be an anti-myspace, so much as a "If Wikipedia were run by Stephen Colbert", and I don't think that really fits into the scope of it. Just my take. ComebackShane 10:03, 10 August 2006 (PDT) did you read the first sentence? My point is about wikipedia...myspace is just a way to contact people...Bands are afraid of Wiki because of the stupid "no autobiography" rule that a lot of users take WAY more seriously than it's intended. My point is, if bands felt they could control their listings here, we could wind up being the site that Wikipedians reference when they write about bands. That would be sweet. I'm not trying to change the direction, but if a band liked what we were doing and wanted to be listed, would we chuck them out? If not, then we might as well accelerate the process is all -- AND (this is an important point) invite GOOD bands that WE like before a rush of crappy rejected-by-wiki bands come in and make us synonymous with BAD music... doggies 11:08, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :I'm sorry, I meant to write an anti-wikipedia, just noticed that typo. And again, though I have no objection to your idea per se, I just don't think it fits into the overall idea of this site. ComebackShane 11:18, 10 August 2006 (PDT) What are you saying? That if crappy bands come in and start making pages we'll delete them? That's gonna create some sour users. If not, we'll get an accelerating collection of crappy bands. I have no preconceived notions of what this is -- it will develop according to its and our abilities. Everybody has a picture of what it is, but if it survives I guarantee you it will become something that no one predicted, and that no one vision can guide. is there a shortage of server space that prevents it from being multiple things? How long will it take for it to become what you picture it as being? Maybe you should write a policy guideline: What Wikiality is Not (like, "Wikiality is not a one-joke website", that's my suggestion) or please, tell me exactly what it is, because obviously I don't know... maybe I should not be here. doggies 11:29, 10 August 2006 (PDT) And it is NOT a matter of being antiwikipedia!! I just finished rewriting three articles for them to save them from afd! It is about being more free and loose than they are and seeing what happens when you are NOT anal retentive all the time! doggies 11:33, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :I don't think we're anti-wikipedia, either, we're just satirizing them. As for the "rules" or whatever, I think we should go ahead and allow whatever is posted, as long as it's not blatantly stupid (like the "X on wheels" shit) or what basically amouts to pornography, as well as personal adverts. If it's for a website, band, or some sort of organisation, I think that's fine, just not individual people. That's what user pages are for. --Paranoia 12:15, 10 August 2006 (PDT) This site is most certainly NOT anti-wikipedia. What I'd like to stay away from, are, as paranoia said, 'blatantly stupid (like the "X on wheels" shit)' type of crap. I don't mind if someone starts a one line article as this project is open source and whoever feels like it can expand upon the topic. Maybe the initial one liner inspires a more elaborate story or addition. Either way that is the evolution of these sorts of things. --Dauno ::It doesn't matter, P, I am outta here. I'll give you the honest answer why. when the page-delete-a-thon was going on, a couple of things were deleted by people who had no idea what they were deleting, and that had my name on them. Now, considering the amount of crap I put out there -- that I know was good crap -- I don't see the sense in continuing if the people running things think my efforts are garbage. I was right here wikiing at the time AND my chat window, linked at my talk page, was open. you, and one or two others have occasionally acknowledged my efforts, but it wasn't you on delete patrol. When dauno asked for a stern-looking graphic of colbert, i got right on it, but he never acknowledged it, though he thanked you for the template...only contact I've had with him is watchin him delete a couple of clever redirects that are only funny when you click through them...he only saw the pieces and they didnt make sense to him so he deleted 'em. Easy mistake to make, I know, but he owns the wiki and here I am givin this dunderhead my work for free? No more. ::Here's the magic word: communication. ::Also...while Sultan was hard to take -- anally expulsive as hell -- I couldn't bear one more conversation with another person to say, "I don't think that's what the site is about" -- how much sweat do I put in before some decrepit idiot who thinks the phrase "skin flute" is funny has definite Sultan tendencies tells me my stuff isn't right for the site? Fuck that! Too many visions, all threatening one another. I think Dauno, to his credit, is pursuing this as an experiment and is willing to let it go where it wants to (within reason), but already there are too many idiots who think they have all the answers, and ready to share their answers with anyone they think they can manipulate. Gettin out before it becomes a real snake pit. Luck to ya. TheSchwanz, by the way, had some choice words about my writing on my Talk page. Meanwhile, he has just provided you with this pearl: Wilford Brimley Just look at that punim. That's a real American. Stephen Colbert's mentor. He has the diabetes. Stephen once had to wire money to him in Mexico in the middle of the night because Wilford bet on the wrong cock. High-larity! wooo-hoo! I haven't laughed so much since Hee Haw went off the air.... Again, good luck! :Noting Souldog's contentions, I did suggest we create an "On Notice" template on the Admin/Insolence page. This is an idea based on his notion of communication. The "On Notice" template would be intended as a parody of wikipedia's afd or cleanup tag but could be used to discuss deletions for active users who are not considered vandals and new ones who are trying to at least be funny. The template was created but has disappeared for some reason that I do not know about. I believe a template like this could be used to warn somebody an article will be deleted unless the writer makes a case or works on the article more. Antidisestablishmentarianist 19:30, 10 August 2006 (PDT) :::This page seems to be more of an Uncyclopedia dedicated to truthiness and Stephen Colbert than anything. IMHO--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 13:03, 22 August 2006 (PDT) too funny I'm the CEO of wikia - I love what you guys are doing here. I was wondering if you would consider being hosted by Wikia - we could really pump up the humor on this, by promoting it to our users, and getting Jimmy to mention it more often. Maybe get a riff going between colbert and wales?? You could take over our early version at http://colbert.wikia.com and use the excellent wikiality URL gil at wikia point com ::This could be a really good idea, Dauno. If we can direct traffic from Wikia, and especially if we could get Wikiality name-dropped by Jimbo Himself -- and especially if he could do it on the Colbert Report -- this site would exPLODE. We're talking expanding contributions by 20, 50, 100-fold. It already got a good amount of attention by being related to the Wikiality story; imagine if it was the story. ::Huge. Liberty 22:55, 14 August 2006 (PDT) Going to Colbert tonight! I'll be at a live taping of The Colbert Report tonight and I'm going to ask him to assist us in spreading his truthiness by mentioning it on the air. I'd definitely be up for merging the content of the other site or whatever other ideas you have. This site is getting bigger by the day and can grow in leaps and bounds with the right help from the right people. Any suggestions you may have or ways to implement them, email me at webmaster@wikiality.com Good luck and God's speed! --Fuzzy 12:47, 16 August 2006 (PDT) Main User Page Protections Hello, love the site, I was wondering if there was a way for a User to protect their own page from vandals--not the talk page--but their own Main User page? Would appreciate any help, thank you.--WatchTVEatDonutDrinkBeer 12:59, 22 August 2006 (PDT) Ruling Elite I appreciate your help with the site and you've been promoted. Make Stephen proud! :Thanks! been out of town and just received your note now. PrincessIrulan 17:10, 6 September 2006 (PDT)